The Light at the End of the Tunnel
by thegirlofmanyideas
Summary: *Allegiant spoilers ahead* After Zeke and Hana unplug Uriah from life support, Uriah is finally able to go to the light at the end of the tunnel and make sense of what has been happening through the help of a friend on the other side: Tris Prior.


Uriah had been staring at the pinprick of white light for what seemed like an eternity. He heard voices and could sense the presence of his friends, but any act to acknowledge seemed to go unnoticed. He wasn't sure if it was his fault or their fault for not noticing. But most of his time was spent trying to figure out what that light was and how it got there.

_Is it a train coming at me to take me around the city? No, it couldn't be I'm outside the city! Is this some sort of Bureau thing, are they messing with my mind?, _his thoughts went on and on.

But one day in particular struck him to the core. It was the day he thought his family was around him. The day the small light in the distance became much more than that.

_Why would my family be here? This is outside the city…how did they get here?_

As the rush of questions filled his thoughts, he noticed something. The bright light had grown almost double in size. It grew bigger and bigger as the his family slipped away.

_Goodbye?, _was all he could manage in his confused state.

Eventually, the light surrounded him and took up every corner of his world. He took in a big breath, relieved that he was no longer stuck in the dark staring at the comfort of the light.

"Uriah?" A voice behind him asked.

He spun around in time to see Tris standing with two figures he had never met judging how similar in appearance the two strangers looked in comparison to Tris, they could only be her parents. Tris looked like helI: she had bullet wounds in her left arm, her neck, and her upper chest. The wounds were stained with blood, but not bleeding. Her golden hair was dirty and her eyes held a unique tired quality that he had never seen two other figures were in the same situation with their wounds and tiredness, though they seemed to be cleaner. He was really confused and concerned about this.

_"_Tris, what is going on? What happened?" His voiced came out more hoarse than he would like to admit.

"Well, you're…dead." The look on her face wasn't one of surprise like one might expect, but rather one of realization.

"What?" was the only word he could manage through his incredulous state.

"You were next to an explosion during an attack at the Bureau and you slipped into a coma, but you were kept on life support far as long as I could remember…He must have gotten your brother and mother back to the compound, and that means the plan must have worked!" A smile spread across her face that made her entire appearance look like something from a horror movie.

After his uneasiness set aside he asked, "Wait…if I'm dead and I'm here, you're dead, too?" His mind had begun to process what was going on. Everything added up. If he was in a place with Tris's parents, which she herself had told him they died, and he was told _he _was dead, that must me she is too.

So it wasn't a surprise when she answered with, "Yes…" A look of conflict crossed her face almost as quickly as her smile had.

Uriah rushed forward and embraced Tris in a hug. He wasn't sure how she was going to feel about it, but he needed something to hold as he heard this. And to his surprise, she held him back and lightly sobbed into his shoulder. After both of their heartbeats steadied, Uriah whispered, "What happened, Tris?"

And she explained it to him. Everything from the moments after the explosion to the minute she saw her mother in the Weapons Lab. After she finished talking, she said, "I didn't want to die, not this time. But the alternative, delivering my brother to his death, I couldn't do that. I couldn't let myself be the monster he once was."

"I understand, Tris." Uriah said, comfortingly.

"I hope they do, too." Tris said, and it hung in the air.

Will Christina, who was helping Uriah get over the losses they both suffered, understand this loss, too? Will Four, her boyfriend who seemed to be two parts separated at birth, but finally joined together in love, understand that she had to do this to feel whole?

And the answer is quite obvious: of course they will! Because they don't have a choice. What she went through will impact the others, but eventually, like all things in life, they will move on. It's just how life works.

Uriah, who first pulled back from the embrace to let Tris tell her story, looked into her green eyes. The contact showed that he understood, and he tried to convey the message that he hopes that all of them do, too.

He looked to the ground. A small smile flashed across his handsome face as he let out a light laugh, "You know Tris, I wasn't going to say this, but you look like death."

She hit him on the arm while laughing, a friendly punch. "You could say the same thing for yourself!" They exchanged the laugh before looking over to Natalie and Andrew.

"Come on," Tris said, the smiling fading, but the corner of her lips still remained up. "Let me show you around."

The two of them walked shoulder to shoulder over to Tris's parents before continuing on into the never ending light.


End file.
